


Mama's Ham Sandwiches

by cloverkid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverkid/pseuds/cloverkid
Summary: I couldn’t help the rapid stretch of the corners of my mouth. The sun was wistfully peering over the forestry that guarded the park. A distinct earthy aroma, the kind that settled only after a heavy overnight rain shower embraced me, fused with the cool breeze that tickled the tip of my nose. The dew-kissed grass swayed with the wind, loudly rustling at stronger gusts. Everything was just lovely. I didn’t even realize I was holding my breath until I had to exhale.





	Mama's Ham Sandwiches

I couldn’t help the rapid stretch of the corners of my mouth. The sun was wistfully peering over the forestry that guarded the park. A distinct earthy aroma, the kind that settled only after a heavy overnight rain shower embraced me, fused with the cool breeze that tickled the tip of my nose. The dew-kissed grass swayed with the wind, loudly rustling at stronger gusts. Everything was just lovely. I didn’t even realize I was holding my breath until I had to exhale.

It was also the perfect time of evening when it wasn’t too bright, when I could gaze directly at the sun and challenge myself how long it would take before I started seeing red spots in my line of vision. I squinted.

 _“Don’t stare at the sun, honey. It’s not good for your eyes.”_ I heard Mama’s scolding in my head as I was rubbing the red spots out of my eyes. Oops.

I left the spot to go find Mama in the playground, which was bustling with the laughter of children frolicking amongst themselves, playing tag or hide and seek. They looked like they were having a lot of fun. I wanted to join in, but to be honest, I’m a little scared of making new friends. What if I trip mid-sentence and then they make fun of me? Or I say I want to play with them, and they say I’m too ugly? I turned away from the play area, sulking at the thought, and resumed my search.

After running around a couple minutes, I spotted her resting on a bench, chatting with other people about grown-up things. An open picnic basket decorated with a little red bow sat next to her, half-full of triangular ham sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies, and tall glass bottles containing pearly white milk. I exclaimed with joy when I found that Mama had even removed the crusts off the bread of the sandwiches. My stomach growled painfully at the sight of them. I reached for one hastily, but Mama stopped me before I could even lay a finger on it.

“Go wash your hands at the fountain first, Joy.” Mama instructed.

“But I’m _sooo_ hungry! I can wash them after I eat, I promise.” I whined with puppy eyes.

Mama chuckled. “No, dear, that’s not how it works. You won’t have a single bite until you wash the dirt off your hands first.”

I groaned but accepted my defeat, dragging myself to the communal wash basin in the center of the playground. I stretched my arm as far up as I could, but the tips of my fingers only lightly brushed the metal handle protruding from the side of the fountain. Huffing at how unfair the height difference was, I almost forfeit the sandwich. But the persistent grumbling in the core of my body encouraged me to search for another option.

I became determined and located a wooden stool on the other side of the wash basin. I stood above it and I was finally able to turn the handle and douse my fists with the cold, rushing water. I made sure to scrub every inch of my palm and back of hand to ensure Mama’s approval. My fingers felt as though they were freezing, and they slowly started to turn red. I tucked them underneath the pits of my arms and hurried back to Mama.

I held my clean, drying hands up to her scanning eyes. At long last, she allowed me to retrieve a sandwich from the woven basket. Happily, I took a well-deserved bite and squealed with joy when the flavorful combination of ham, egg, and soft white bread melted in my mouth. Mama’s ham sandwiches were truly the best.


End file.
